Outlaws Of Love
by xxtextuallyactivexx
Summary: AU: It's a new year in a new high school for Castiel Novak. After leaving Ohio with his brother and sister, Cas has to bear his burdens. Age, status, job, and the law aren't on their side when Cas falls head over heals for his English teacher, Dean Winchester. Rated M for future Sexual Content, Graphic Scenes, and language.
1. Welcome to Sioux Falls High

High School is one hell of a place. Either, you're a bully or you're being bullied, and for Castiel Novak? It was no different.

Cas bolted into the bathroom, dodging his brother, Gabriel, and sister, Anna, in an attempt to be first. The pounding of fists and threats drowned out around him as he looked at himself in the mirror. His skin was pale and white. Something he inherited from his mother, though he'd never met the woman. If looking from a distance, he seemed like another teenage boy, fresh off the puberty train. It would take someone special to notice the voidness of those electric blue eyes.

It was Senior year for Castiel. Another year in another new high school. Saying he wasn't jazzed would be an understatement.

After a quick shower and an attempt to mask his emotion, Cas headed down the stairs, sitting at the table, before eying his sister and mumbling "Anna, if you intend on driving me it will not happen."

"Cas, it's just this once. I'm just not ready to let you out alone again." She responded dryly. It was clear he wasn't winning with her. Picking up his bag and stomping out to the Altima Anna owned, he crossed his arms over his chest, a bit self conscious, considering the events of his past.

When they finally approached the school, Anna casted a sidelong glance at her little brother, "You can do it Cas. If you need me, you can call. What happened in Ohio? It will stay there." She'd reached across the car to comfort him, when Cas jumped out swiftly, not wanting to be touched. Touching was still hard. Anna cringed.

"Stop mothering me. I don't want to think about it. Any of it Anna." he'd bit out lowly, blue eyes flashing hurt and anger before he nearly ran into the building.

Anna didn't know what to do. She was loosing Castiel. "You have to talk about it sooner or later little brother. You have to."

After completing a few papers in the main office, they'd handed Castiel his schedule. _Great, the first class of the day is stupid English. Today can't get any worse. Stupid school. Stupid Anna. Stupid everything, _He thought bitterly, stepping out into the halls full of teenagers waiting to attack or be attacked. Cas knew that he'd be on the attacked in. The kids have been here their whole lives. They had friends and order, and Cas' presence screwed everything up.

He hadn't expected three people to come up to him. The first to speak was a blonde girl. She seemed nice enough. The two boys standing behind her seemed more annoyed with the fact she approached the new kid more than anything else, but she seemed nice.

"Hi! I'm Jo! You must be new here. Would you like some help around?" The blonde spoke a mile a minute.

Cas looked at her, tilting his head. "Uh- sure?"

The first boy, tall and slightly muscular with a British accent, introduced himself as Balthazar. He'd moved to the small town in South Dakota from England over the summer, and Jo practically befriended him on the spot. Cas figured they'd be friends if he were looking for them.

The other was shorter and lanky, wearing a crumpled star wars shirt. His name was Ash. He was some kind of computer wiz and he'd been there his whole life.

Jo snatched Castiel's schedule out of his hands. "Let's see, locker 23R. Right this way, Novak." She said brightly, offering her arm to him. "Don't worry, I won't let any of these asshats bother you. The only one you really need to look out for is Meg and her posse. She's evil." She stuck her tongue out at the mention of the girl.

Cas hesitantly looped arms with the girl, flinching at the word evil. _Get a grip on yourself, Cas. No one knows here, _he thought to himself, straightening a little bit more as Jo whisked him down the hall, to his locker.

He'd managed to tug it open when she started shrieking, causing him to drop the books he'd just taken out for his morning classes"OH! We have matching schedules you guys! THIS WILL BE PERFECT!"

Cas sighed deeply, flinching at her outburst. There was no way in hell he could do this.

"Mr. Winchester is the best. We're family friends, but don't tell anyone that. You're going to love him, Cas. Can I call you Cas? Castiel seems a bit too long." She giggled in delight.

"Um, yes, you can all call me Cas if you so desire, everyone else does." He blinked rapidly, bending to collect his discarded books when the small group was approached by a man.

He was wearing black jeans and a polo. His hair was a sandy shade of blonde and brown, and his lips were a rosy pink. Cas took a minute to take in the creature, before he caught his eyes. Piercing green eyes that seemed to level with his blue ones. There seriously was no way in hell Cas could get through the year now. Not with that man walking around the facility.

"Mr. Dean Winchester!" Jo squealed loudly.

Cas felt his face pale out. The most gorgeous man he'd ever seen was his English teacher. Gulping audibly, he felt his resolve slip as the man spoke.

"Hey Joanna, Balthazar, Ash" He looked over the group, eyes falling on the mop of black hair he'd never seen before "and who might this be? Remember, just call me Dean. It makes school so much easier."

"Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak. Pleasure to meet you." Cas piped up, choosing to leave off the 'Dean' bit.

"He's in our class! Yay! This will be so awesome." Jo giggled more to herself.

Dean's eyes were trained on the blue hues in front of him. "Castiel, hm? Well welcome to Sioux Falls High and I'll see you shortly." He smiled, offering a hand to Cas.

Cas stared at his hand for a moment, before reluctantly slipping his own into the outreached palm and giving it a strong shake. He retracted his hand just as quickly as he shook the other mans. Castiel's eyes followed Dean as he left. It was a pretty nice view.

"English guys! Most of you have been with me for the last 3 years and you know how I run things. One of you, are new. Welcome, Castiel." Dean smiled at him, pointing at the open seat next to Jo. "Right, as I was saying. This is your last year, don't think I'll be letting you slack off. I won't be. Today's assignment is on the board, as well as the first project of the year. There's 17 of you in this class, and the project is a group assignment. One of you will have the honor of working with me it seems. Congratulations, you're my oddball class. I'll be walking by each table and allowing you to draw one name. What are you waiting for people? Let's get to work."

It had taken all of ten minutes before Dean was standing at the last table, Jo and Castiel's. Jo sucked in a breath pulling out the last name card and showing it to Cas. No one had moved towards him, so he took it as he was the odd man out. Looking up at Dean, he offered a nervous smile. "The new kid is the odd one out." He half mumbled.

Dean had heard him. The blue eyes seemed to be burning into his flesh every moment they got a chance to roam. Letting out an audible sigh as the bell rang, he watched his kids file out quickly. He'd felt a spark when Castiel touched his hand, and right now? He wanted nothing more than to figure out what exactly happened. "Mr. Novak, may I speak to you for a moment?" he called out, beckoning the boy forward.

Fear bubbled in Cas as he dragged himself forward to the desk. "Ye-yeah?"

"I've known all of these kids for 3 years. I know the kind of work they do. Your project will be a little different. I would like for you to write a short story or essay. It can be on a topic of your choice. Since it isn't a full report, I'd like to have it on my desk in the morning before class. Can you do that for me?" Dean smiled.

Cas nodded rapidly, feeling his palms sweat. He'd never been great at writing. "Anything I want?"

Dean nodded again. "Yes. As you know we're on a block schedule after this first week, you'll be spending 90 minutes in my class on Mondays and Wednesdays, and the normal amount on Fridays. I like to know what type of work to expect from my students. I want to know the type of work I can expect from you."

Cas sighed softly, understanding, luckily for him, he had a free period next. The boy already had enough credits and only really needed four classes to graduate. "I understand. Tomorrow before class, alright."

With that, Cas headed down the hall to greet Jo. School sure knew how to kick him in the ass.

**A/N: This fic does have a song to go with it. It's Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert. That can kinda point you in the direction this fic is going. Cas is kinda squirmy around people, which I kind of made obvious, but ALL WILL COME OUT IN THE FIC!  
**

**Please Review? I need them to see if this fic is even worth investing in and I love hearing others opinions on my writing.**

**That is all. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Hips Don't Lie

Cas sat at his desk, glaring at the paper. "You're an asshole. A hot asshole." He scowled in discontent. He was unsure of what he was exactly thinking of writing the whole day. "Well, what better way to cope than through an English assignment."

Gabriel stepped into Castiel's room, intent on asking him about his first day. Looking over his brother's shoulder, his face fell "Cas, are you sure you want to tell people like _that?_"

Cas jumped, "Dammit Gabe! Stop doing that! It's not okay. You could've knocked."

"Could have, but I didn't. Now, what the hell? You're gonna tell your teacher what happened and he's not gonna get suspicious? I don't want you trusting random people bro."

"Just, get out. He said it could be a work of fiction, so I will call it that. You'd understand if you even asked. Like you'd know it scares me to have people sneak up on me. But you don't know. You don't know anything about this. Stop treating me like a child. My birthday is two months away and I'll legally be an adult. Treat me like I'm seventeen, not seven." Cas pointed at the door, watching his brother leave.

Dean sat at his desk with his brother parked in front of him, "I don't know, Sammy. None of his emotion reaches his eyes. I mean, he's seventeen, he should have some type of expression. All of his are forced."

Sam looked up at his brother. "I just finished a child abuse case, Dean. Were there noticeable bruises?"

Dean shrugged, unlocking his drawer for the water he'd stashed there, "Don't know where his parents are. He lives with his brother and sister. I checked with the office."

"Give me his date of birth and a few days, alright? I'll figure out all there is to know about a Castiel Novak. Perks of being a lawyer."

"October 23rd. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes, picking up his things. "Jess wants me home and your job is out of the way. I need to go. Try and meet someone nice, so we can have a sister-in-law in the near future, Dean. Mom and Dad would've wanted it for you. You're twenty-six, not ninety." With that, Sam left his brother, confident his words meant something. He'd find out all he could on Castiel, just to calm him nerves.

Dean sat back in a chair, squeezing the bridge of his nose in agitation. Sam was right about one thing. His words did mean something to his brother. Dean was beginning to feel lonely. Sure, he could take a girl home any day, and a few men too, but they were never more than a fuck and a hand-wave. His thoughts prompted him to head to a bar or something with alcohol. He'd need it at this point.

When Castiel Novak danced? People watched. He'd snuck out and into to do just that. With clubs few and rare in a small town, Cas chose the one furthest out, flashing his fake ID rapidly before being let in. He enjoyed this, the music and crowds. They made him feel free, and just for a moment, he can blend in, be normal and not stared at.

As the music started, Cas' hips found a rhythm no one would've picked up one. He'd always had a sway about him. Though he walked with his shoulders squared and jaw tight, his lithe hips were never controlled. He kept his hood up as he lost himself in the music.

Dean entered the club after deciding the Roadhouse would require too much conversation. He'd never really been a fan of the places. Their music was bad, and most of the alcohol was toned down, but it'd do for the night. Sighing, he dropped himself onto a stool, watching the crowds while sipping the bourbon he'd requested. He'd almost turned around in his seat to stare at a wall when a pair of hips drew his attention.

Castiel saw Dean come in, but he was too lost in his own world to really register his face. His eyes traveled up and down the body, before he made his way over to the bar, tugging on Dean's hand with a masked face and hooded eyes, dragging him out to dance. Luckily for Cas, Hips Don't Lie began when he got his new dance partner to the floor. Turning his back, and pressing against Dean, Cas placed his hand on his left hip for guidance, before losing control to the music.

Dean wasn't complaining about the firm body dancing with and against him. He was so drawn to the dancer that the music didn't piss him off as much as normally would have. When the next three songs ended, he grabbed the man by the hand, turning him to get a look at his face.

Blue eyes collided with green. Luckily for Cas, Dean didn't recognize him right away. Standing up on his toes, he pressed a kiss to his English teacher's jaw, murmuring "I have to go" before bolting out of the back door and down the street.

Dean was going to follow, ask for his name, something to remember him by. He'd always adored blue eyes. Shrugging it off and checking his watch, he cursed lowly, heading out to his '67 Impala. "Hangover on the second day of school, great Dean."

When Cas finally made it up and through his window again, his heart was pounding. He'd just danced with Dean Winchester. The man he had to turn a paper in to the next morning. His teacher. Letting out a loud groan, Cas felt his eyes droop. At least he'd finished all his course work for the night.

Dean lay in his bed, feeling haunted by those blue eyes. His thoughts went from who he was, to how he kissed, then ventured to having those lively hips and blue eyes in bed with him. Dean felt like he'd seen him before, but the alcoholic haze wasn't allowing him much thought on who or how. Slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Castiel woke up screaming and the weight of Gabriel and Anna hold him down. "Ge-. Out. Now. Please." He trembled. Running a hand over his chest, he winced at the phantom pain left there.

"Cas, you wake up the same way at least twice a night. You need to talk to us." Gabe relented, pulling Anna off as he spoke.

"Yeah, Cas. We just want to help you. That's all." She reached out trying to console her flinching brother.

"I don't have to do a damn thing, expect go to school and breathe. Now, out. I don't want you both looking at me." Cas glared haughtily, drawing the sheets up to keep himself from their view. They knew when to push and retreat, and now? Was not the time to push him.

Cas was down the stairs and out the door in record time, ignoring both Anna and Gabriel who sighed in defeat with his exit. Approaching the school, Cas lingered at his locker a bit longer than necessary. When he'd finally got courage to turn in his paper, he shivered, remembering the dance they'd shared.

Dean sat at his desk popping aspirin when Cas approached. The young man cleared his throat announcing his presence. All he had to do was keep his eyes down, he told himself. Sliding the paper across Dean's desk, he mumbled "Here" before going to take his seat next to Jo.

Dean looked up in time to see Castiel walking away. His eyes were drawn to the boy's hips almost instantly. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the paper then back at Cas, who was intentionally avoiding eye contact with him. He knew it couldn't have been Cas. He was too young to even be in such a place. Dean knew how wrong he was when Castiel shot him a glare for staring in his direction. Blue eyes. Dean gulped audibly.

Cas watched as shock and denial ran across Dean's face.

"Mr. Novak. I'd like to have a word, after class if that's alright." He stuttered out.

"Yeah, sure. Not like I have a class or anything." Cas bit back.

"I'll read this while you're all doing work."

Cas tilted his head, shrugging. "It's your class, Mr. Winchester."

"Mr. Winchester was my father, call me Dean."

Cas smirked, "Alright. Dean it is."

Dean nodded, watching the class flood in. "Alright you guys. The assignment is on the board. Leave it in the basket when class ends. You know the drill." He sat back, nursing his coffee and picking up Cas' paper to read. He couldn't help but feel those blue eyes burrowing in to his very being, watching him intently.

When the bell rang, the class filed out. All except Castiel. With an empty room and a break period, Dean beckoned the boy forward. "Would you like to explain this?" He held up the paper with a horrified expression.

"You said I could write about whatever I wanted to. You didn't even demand it be fiction or non. I did as you asked, Mr. Winchester." He replied, smirking coyly at the man.

"Dean. Call me Dean."

"Yes, right Dean. I'll use your request if you use mine and call me Cas."

"Cas it is. Now, explain your writing."

Cas blanched, paling a few shades. "It's just writing. Why?"

Dean sighed. "Was it you?"

"Was who me?" Cas smiled.

"Last night, Cas."

"Do you think it was me, Dean?"

"Should I think it was you?"

"Would it be so bad if I said yes?"

"Yes, Cas. It would. I'm your teacher, you're my student. Things like that? Can't happen." Dean pushed back from his desk, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want to know what I think? I think you enjoyed it. It'll only be a week or two until you want me as much as I felt you do." Cas shrugged leisurely.

"You're seventeen years old, Castiel. It won't happen. It's wrong. There are rules and laws against it."

"I got under your skin last night, Dean. I have no intention of getting out."

With that, Cas left, joining Jo in study hall. He didn't know how true the words were, but Dean did. He couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes.

**A/N; And there you have it my friends, Chapter 2! I'll try and post at least one or two chapters a week. **

**I don't own anything. I just borrowed a few of Kripke's ideas and dropped them into my own little world. **

**SO! What should happen next and what do you think happened to Cas?**

**Ask and you shall receive :)**


	3. Just A Dream

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND MUTILATION. It's in Italics, so it can be skipped over, but it is sort of needed for the story.**

* * *

Cas sat up straight in his bed, his paper still on the desk. It had been a dream. Well, most of it was a dream. Castiel scowled at the report he'd written, before choosing to ball it up and throw it away. The look of disgust and horror on dream Dean's face was enough to make him regret writing about his past experience. Sure, he'd changed the names, but it didn't make him feel any better.

After a quick shower, Castiel headed downstairs to glare at his sister, who'd been mumbling on the phone. "Who're you talking to?"

Anna's eyes shot up to look at her brother's face, before mouthing "Inias."

Cas scowled. "What the hell does he want?"

"Castiel, please. Now isn't the time to pick a fight."

"Whatever. I'm going to school to tell my teacher I didn't do a paper he asked me to have in by this morning. I'm also considering dropping out all together, because I'll never be able to afford Dance School since, _Inias_, disowned his own son. Tell him I said thank you for that." Cas spat out bitterly, tugging his bag on his shoulder and darting out the door.

He didn't want to think of Inias, his father. The man had wronged his son greatly, and if he expected Castiel to forgive him? He had another thing coming. What type of man disowns his own son. What type of man hurts his own son.

Castiel strolled leisurely into Dean's classroom, glad his face would be unrecognizable to the man he'd danced with. He stopped at Dean's desk, clearing his throat, "Dean? I didn't do the paper you wanted me to because I suck at writing. I suck at history and math as well. It doesn't make sense to me. I wrote something, but I'm not ready to talk about what that was exactly, so if you could give me the period to write something else for you? I will, gladly. But I can not give you what I wrote originally."

Dean looked up, head pounding from the alcohol he consumed. "Oh? Alright Castiel. Since it's the beginning of the year, I'll let this one slide. You have until the bell rings to come up with something else for me, alright?"

Cas nodded rapidly, retreating to his seat to begin the paper that was due in a little under an hour. Cas barely even noticed his introduction to the class, too deep in writing to care. He considered the fact that maybe, this day in his life would go write. If nothing else, this day would be different than his dream of this day.

As the bell rang, Cas dropped his pencil, looking at the 4 pages he'd written about the Grimm brothers. Trotting up to Dean's desk, he pushed the papers towards the man. "I, have study hall next period and the period after, so if you need me to write something else I can. I told you I'm not good at English, Math, or History, but I tried and I did my best even if it isn't good enough for your class." Cas dropped his head, exiting the room quickly.

Dean barely had time to thank him as he hastily left his classroom. His mind was still stuck on Sam's text:

_**Dean, Found out about Castiel Novak. Gotta let you see this. Your place after work?**_

Dean hastily typed up a reply before getting down to business and reading Cas' paper.

_**Sure. See you there. Need to talk about Jo anyways.**_

Cas dropped in a vacant seat next to his new friend. His eyes wide and his lip trembling. He'd almost told Dean everything. He had no idea why he'd considered doing it. All he knew, was the look in Dean's eyes after reading it was haunting. Jo had been talking before he even caught on.

"My mom wants to talk to me about Dean and Sam. I don't know why, I mean they've been around my whole entire life and we've never talked about them before. They're family friends. Oh, you don't know Sam. That's Dean's younger brother." Jo rambled on, "Cas? CAS!" She half shook him to snap him out of his daze.

Catching her wrist, he flinched, turning ghost blue eyes on her "Please don't ever do that again. It makes me uncomfortable." he mumbled out, feeling a need to run from her, the school, _Dean. _Castiel made the decision then and there not to trust the man, no matter how his body reacted, they were just overactive teen hormones. Dean couldn't be trusted. He'd just be disgusted by Cas. Disgusted like everyone else. Cas had to remind himself these people didn't know. The only people who did were his old church (though it was more of a cult), his family, the police, and the doctor that was hired privately to help Castiel. No one knew, and Dean never would.

The day came to a slow end as Dean approached his home. It was left to him when John died. Parking his baby next to his brother's Prius, Dean hopped out, heading to the door. "Sammy?" he called out, jumping ten feet in the air when he saw his brother. "Whoa! SHIT, Sam. Don't do that!" He placed a hand over his chest in an attempt to calm his sparatic heartbeat. "What did you need to show me?"

Sam snickered at the fact he frightened his brother, before his face fell. Dean had always been pretty straight forward. Walking in to the living room, Sam took a seat, watching his brother warily. "I hope you've got some beer or something, Dean, because I've never seen anything like this. I was so shocked I ran it twice. It came back the same."

Dean furrowed his brow, snatching the papers Sam held in his hand "Beer's in the fridge."

Sam opened his mouth, before closing it again, retreating to the kitchen faster than what would be deemed necessary.

_Police Report:_

_June 15, 2011_

_Police arrived to an emergency call from Gabriel Novak. The address given was 7834 Destiny Road. Angel's Church resides at this address. Upon arrival victim, Castiel Novak, was chained from the ceiling with body mutilation in the words"Sinner" "Fag" and "Devil's Spawn" scrawled into his chest. The victim was not conscious. The victim was transported to Lebanon General Hospital for treatment, where it was discovered the child was missing for 3 months. The brother of the victim told police they'd followed the father of the victim to the church where he'd found Castiel. Bank reports show the father, Inias Novak, had been paying the accused ringleader, Raphael Moore, to abduct, torture, and cleanse his son. The father gave up all rights to Castiel Novak, where Gabriel Novak legally adopted him. Angel's Church is now under investigation, and both Inias Novak and Raphael Moore have been charged with: Child endangerment, Child abuse, Child negligence, and Attempted man slaughter. Raphael Moore received thirty (30) years in prison. Inias Novak posted bail at one million, two-hundred thousand dollars._

_Case: Active._

Dean looked through the pictures of Castiel and the wounds inflicted upon him. He'd read through personal testimony from his brother and sister, and testimony from Castiel himself. Dean finally understood why Castiel's eyes looked so vacant, so distant. "Shit. Sammy, grab me the bottle of whiskey out the fridge."

Sam trotted over to his brother, their expressions matching, and presented him the bottle he requested. "I can see why he bothered you. Poor kid's been through hell. If you keep reading, and you get to the therapy reports, he tried to kill himself, to make his father happy. I mean, it seems like you can relate-"

Dean's eyes shot up, flashing through emotions before they could be determined. "Relate? I can relate? I can't relate to what he's been through. Yeah, John dumped us on our ass, but he never had us fucking kidnapped. He never had us beaten or branded because of our sexuality. I can't relate, Sam. Don't fuckin' say that."

"That's not what I meant by relate, if you would've let me finish you ass. I meant he wanted to make his father proud. No matter what he did, he wanted to make that monster proud. Like you, Dean. You wanted to make Dad proud. Even when you couldn't or it wasn't your fault you tried." Sam huffed.

"What do I do, Sammy? The kid needs help."

"You help him, Dean. I don't know if telling him 'Hey my brother's a lawyer and he read through your record. You need help and I wanna help you' is really the way to go, but offer him help, in school, or just to talk when he needs it. He's seventeen and he's been damaged. Horribly. Try and help him out. He needs it from what you've told me."

Dean nodded, downing his third glass of whiskey. "Help doesn't even begin to cover it. He needs constants and guidance and a confidant."

"Be that for him. No one else will. No one else know." Sam sighed.

"I'll try."

"So, what about Joanna?"

Dean gulped, paling a little "She's our sister."

**A/N: I'm on a roll with this story. YES THE LAST CHAPTER HAD A DREAM SEQUENCE IN IT. :3  
****I know. I'm a mean person. Anyways, this is what REALLY happened the next day. Clearly It was needed. **

**Like I said, there is a song to this fic. It's Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert. If you listen to it? It might help you understand where this is going. :)**

**ALSO: It was mentioned of another fic similar to mine and I'd just like to say, This is different. This will end differently, the events are going to play out, differently, and a lot of it will be Castiel's lack of trust and Dean trying to gain it. There won't be any destiel lovin' for a while because they have to work up to it and Cas will be 18 before they fornicate, unless in another dream sequence..**

**Reviews would be lovely, thanks for reading. 3**


	4. Fight Inside

Sorry about the minor wait there guys! I was writing and REWRITING this chapter, but eh, this is how it turned out. I AM trying to work everyone in. Lucifer is coming destieleyesex so don't worry.

* * *

Michael Cohen was one hell of a man. He loved rules and kept everything by a plan. When his plan didn't work out? He obsessed, changed, and worked until it did, and his life plan included a domestic partnership with one Dean Winchester.

Michael headed down the halls of Sioux Falls High School in search of his dream partner. They'd graduated together once long ago, and even though Dean wouldn't admit to being friends with Michael, let alone something more, Michael knew somewhere deep down? There was feeling there. Dean had called him for help about something important. What was more important than your life partner.

Stepping in to the now empty classroom, Michael took a seat atop a desk on the front row, "Hey handsome, what can I do you for?"

Dean stiffened. He'd called Michael out of going about his "Castiel Problem" the wrong way. He'd known of Michael's crush, thus giving him the chance to use the now psychologist as leverage in the situation. Loosening the top buttons on his button down, he sighed "Hey. Uh, thanks for coming."

Michael grinned, "No problem, sunshine! What can I do for you?"

Gulping down air as if were going to be taken away from him, Dean fidgeted. "If I told you one of my students was severely traumatized, and I wanted to help him, what would you say?"

Michael's confidence dropped a bit, furrowing his brow at the question. Dean wanting to help a student? There had to be something more going on. "I'd say, you need to be more specific on the characteristics and situation. I'd also say it isn't like you unless the child has managed to wrap you around his finger, which I don't find likely, because it's only the third day of school. What exactly happened to make you want to help this boy?"

Dean shivered a little "He was bashed on his sexuality, Mike. He needs help, but it looks like he cut himself off from people. He needs this. What should I do?"

Michael sighed, "Well, Dean-o, it won't be easy if he's cut himself off from people. You'll have to first gain his trust. Most cases of bashing require therapy afterward, or the victim communicates with a family member or not at all. From what it sounds like, from your oh so descriptive briefing you gave me? He will easily confuse your emotion and cause. He's probably going to push you away to protect himself. Just be careful."

Dean smiled. "How can I make this up to you?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Mike we can't ruin a friendship like that."

"It was worth a shot, big boy."

* * *

Castiel sat at the dinner table in the Harvelle home with a stoic expression on his face. He didn't want to be at their house anymore than he wanted to clog across the Golden Gate Bridge, but Gabriel and Anna had business to attend to in Ohio. Needless to say, Cas was stuck there, and it was starting to bother him. Jo was a friend, but he could only handle her in small doses.

"The Winchester boys'll be joining us for dinner gang. Can you two clear off the table? Cas, Jo will show you to your room for the next two weeks." Ellen offered the teens a smile.

Fear flashed across the teen's face as he followed Jo to his room. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as the look of disgust on Dean's face was drawn to memory. Then another image of his English teacher showed itself in his mind. When Cas had looked up from his book earlier, Dean was watching him. The man's expression was nothing short of pity. Why did he pity Cas? He didn't know did he?

As dinner rolled around, Castiel declined joining them to eat, claiming his stomach hurt. He'd been finishing up a week's worth of Biology homework when a knock came from the door. Growing nervous, he slipped off the bed, padding to the door quietly, before tugging it open. "Y-Yes?" he mumbled gently.

Dean stood outside of Castiel's door, his hands picking nervously at lent. The soft sound of a voice caused his eyes to shoot up. Blue hues collided with green instantly. "Hey, can we talk?" he offered a smile of genuine.

Cas stepped aside hesitantly to let the man in. Something was wrong, and the smaller male wasn't exactly sure he wanted to find out. With Dean inside, he closed the door quickly, his eyes glued to nothing in particular outside of the window, "What is it?"

"Well, um, for starters. I know."

Cas felt his face pale. His mouth fell open before he snapped it shut. He _knew._ Castiel wasn't even sure how that was possible. All of his limbs began to tremble as he remembered the last time a man used the words 'I know' in a setting like this.

_Inias walked upstairs into his son's room, not bothering to knock, and closing it soundly behind himself. "Castiel Xander Novak, do you have something you want to tell me?" he bit out at his son. A look of hate and disgust plastered Inias' features. _

_Cas didn't know what he wanted to hear, shrugging lightly, blue eyes looked brokenly at his father, "I, no sir. I don't have anything to tell you." Cas let his head hang._

_Inias growled warningly at his youngest, throwing his backpack at him. "Pack yourself a few things. It's time we go on a trip." He turned on his heel to sit at the boy's desk before he added, "and Castiel? I know."_

_Cas did as he was told, packing an overnight bag and returning to his father, his head hung down. "I've packed."_

_Inias gripped his son's shoulder. "This is what's good for you. If this doesn't fix you? You won't have the right to call me your father. You will no longer have a family."_

_With that, Inias took his son out in the early hours of a cool March morning. Inias shoved his son into a black Suburban, yanking the bag away from him. _

_Castiel didn't see his father for three months after that evening._

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Winchester." The informality lost all hope. Informalities were for people who could possibly be trusted. Dean couldn't be.

Dean furrowed his brow before realizing why Cas called him 'Mr. Winchester'. He wasn't about to correct the boy. "I read a file that was passed to me by my brother. I don't want to hurt you Cas. I want to help you."

"Don't want to hurt me? You read something I never wanted anyone to read. That caused pain. You've already hurt me. Why would you do that?" Castiel's blue eyes reddened as he fought back tears.

Dean felt his heart wrench, "Because Cas, you need help. I know for a fact they would've sent you to therapy. You'd be able to handle being touched in the slightest way, but you can't. You never look a man in the eye, and for some reason? I want to help you."

"What if you can't? Like you said, they sent me to therapy, Dean, and the professionals couldn't help me." Cas put the bed between the two of them, not wanting to be anywhere near Dean.

"I would like to believe I can, Cas. You need to come out of your shell. I see a lot of myself in you, and maybe that'll help. I'm not a professional. I don't trust a professional for anything, but I do have life experience. If you'd just give me the chance, benefit of the doubt, and trust I don't want to hurt you? I'd like to try. For you."

Cas chewed his lip. No one ever offered to help him. Looking down at his now sweaty palms, the tears beat out his control and slowly poured down his face. Part of Castiel wanted to kick the man out, a large part. The rest of him, the mere twenty percent wanted to give him the chance. Castiel was so very tired of fighting. He was tired of bearing the burden and the scars felt like they came alive every time someone touched him. With a meek nod, he sniffled loudly, looking Dean in the eye. "I'm afraid."

Dean felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest looking at the emotion through those eyes, raw, unhidden fear and pain clear as day. Dean crossed the room slowly, not wanting to frighten him. With his hands up, he stopped just arms length away from the teen. "It's okay. I've got you." He whispered hoarsely, trying to fight his own tear off. Reaching out, he pulled Cas into a hug, wishing to take the pain away from him. "Shh. The worst is over, Cas. Don't cry." He mumbled against the mop of black hair under his lips as his thoughts continued the plea _"Please, please, don't cry."_

At first, dread washed over him as strong arms wrapped around him. Cas thrashed, trying to get free of the embrace. Soon, the thrashing turned to pulling, trying to bury himself deeper in the arms that belonged to Dean, wishing he could believe his words. Wishing that maybe he could be saved. Sobbing silently, Castiel turned his face into Dean's chest, bitter shudders ripping through his lithe frame. He was tired of fighting. He still didn't trust Dean. He couldn't bring himself to, but he promised to try. If this man was willing to attempt to help him, he'd try to trust him.

The sobbing continued for what felt like hours. Dean held his jaw clenched, rubbing small circles into Castiel's back. He hadn't expected this reaction. Sighing as Cas' breathing changed, Dean scooped the small teen up, laying him down on the bed and closing his books. As he headed for the door he cast one more glance at Castiel. The boy had curled up into the fetal position, hugging a pillow to him as if it could safe him from himself. Dean sighed shakily, turning off the bedroom light and stepping out, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked, meeting his brother in the hallway. He'd been worried about how long Dean had been away.

"Yeah, sleeping. I'll talk to Ellen and Jo about that problem later. Just let him sleep."

"Why's your shirt wet?"

Dean looked down at his shirt. It was saturated with tears. "Just let him sleep."

Dean and Sam left the Harvelle home that night, Dean allowing Sam to drive. Sam was even more worried about his brother than he was earlier. "Dean?"

"Just, let's go home Sammy." Dean needed to be home. He needed a drink. Above all, he needed to help Castiel.

**A/N: Lucifer is missing! So, I'm actually looking for ways to work him in. I am VERY sorry I hurt Cas, but it's just what my muse asked of me. **

**Thank you for all the encouragement be it PMs or Reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed the story this far!**


	5. Dreaming Alone

**10 Years Ago...**

"Don't you want to make Daddy happy, Cassy?" Lucifer purred.  
Bright blue eyes stared up at cold gray ones. A young Castiel, no more than eight or nine, rubbed sleep from his eyes. He'd come out of his room when he heard soft grunts through the wall. Was someone hurt? He didn't know. Inias would've come in to wish him good night by then.  
Castiel hadn't anticipated a naked Lucifer to answer the door when he knocked gingerly. The small boy nodded in response to his brother's question. Of course he wanted to make Inias happy. It was his duty as a son, to please their father. In many ways, Lucifer was the person Cas wanted to be like. He wanted the proud looks and vocal encouragements. He wanted Inias to love him as well.  
"Then do what I do little brother." Lucifer smirked, taking the frightened boy's hand.  
Lucifer pushed Castiel to his knees, pressing his foot behind his thighs to keep him from sitting. The elder boy chuckled at his younger brother's unquestioning nature. What he would learn. Stepping away, Luce ruffled his unruly tresses, clearing his throat before the real fun began.  
"There are rules Cassy. You can't tell anyone, or Daddy won't be happy. He'll hate you. Don't speak unless spoken to, and keep your eyes down unless he tells you to look up. Answer with yes sir, and no sir, and you always like what he does. You never dislike any affection daddy gives you. It makes him happy when you're an obedient little boy." Castiel nodded. With the rules in place, Lucifer stepped away, turning on three tripod cameras before sitting in the shadows.  
Inias approached his youngest son, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. He was a quick learner, Inias would give him that. His eyes never left the spot on the carpet. "Look at me, boy."  
Castiel quickly turned his eyes up to his father to appease him. He was a big boy like Lucifer. If his big brother could make their father happy, he could to.  
Inias gripped his hair, yanking his head back so strongly the young boy's jaw slacked open in a teary gasp. A dark smile formed on his lips as he stepped from the shadows Lucifer receded in to, fully naked. "Eyes so blue, like your mother." He murmured, staring at his wide eyed boy. "You have to take her place now. You killed her, Castiel. Do you understand me?"  
Cas whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. He meant to follow the rules. He meant to reply 'yes, sir' and bask in the love that would come. He didn't mean to kill her. In his eyes, he was dirty, born in sin and bathed in death. He'd been told many times by his brother, Uriel, that it wasn't his fault. She was sick. He made her sick.  
His father growled, yanking once more. "Answer me, boy. Do you understand?"  
Cas attempted to nod frantically, fear shining through his cerulean irises. "Y-Yes, Papa."  
Inias bristled. "I like that. Call me that from now on, you hear me?"  
"Yes, Papa."  
Inias took the opportunity to rub the angry red head of his weeping cock against his cheek. "Now, suck."  
What the boy lacked in experience he made up for in Enthusiasm to please his father. With Lucifer's voice from the shadows guiding him, the small boy worked his lips around his father's length. All he couldn't take was wrapped in small hands, rubbing in small circular flicks of his wrist. A steady stream of spit and precome travelled down his chin, pooling between his legs. He couldn't breathe, and his mouth hurt, but Papa said.

Inias growled deep in his throat, holding his sons head still to ram his shaft down his throat. He ignored the strangled coughs and tiny whimpers for release, too involved in chasing his own finish to give a damn about the comfort of his son. With a final thrust, Inias snatched the boy off his dick, hand closing around his throat. "Swallow, boy. It will keep your demons at bay. It may even heal your dark spirit."  
Cas wanted nothing more than to spit it out, to crawl back into his bed with his teddy, and curl himself in a ball to sleep. Before he could complete his mental pleadings, he was hauled onto Papa's large bed. Stifling a small whimper of distress, he attempted to make himself tiny in the satin sheets, but Papa was not going to accept that. Large hand stripped away his Marvin the Martian pajamas, while lips ventured across his neck.  
When all of his protection from the camera's and his brother's eyes was taken away, Inias grinned. "There. Now, do you want to make me really happy?"  
"Yes, Papa."  
Inias chuckled darkly. "Good boy. Up on your hands and knees like a bitch in heat, boy."  
Castiel flipped as instructed, shivering as the cold touched his back. Fingers trailed down his spine before pulling apart his cheeks. The young boy whimpered as a cold liquid pressed against his sensitive entrance. Fear overpowered the urge to be loved by his father. No one was supposed to touch him there. Uriel said so, and Uriel took him.  
Castiel cried out, "Stop it, Daddy. Not there."  
Inias growled at his son. He wasn't told to make noise. Pressing two fingers into his hole quickly, he hissed at the boy. "You weren't told to speak, boy. You speak, and it will only hurt worse, now shut up and make Papa happy. LUCIFER! Hold your brother."  
Lucifer made his way to the bed, crawling beneath a now sniffling Castiel. Wrapping his arms around his brother's middle, Lucifer hushed him softly. "Shh, you're going to upset him. Don't you want his love, Cassy?"  
Castiel nodded weakly, squeezing his eyes shut with his forehead pressed against Lucifer's neck. "H-Hurts, Luce." He mumbled, crying out breathlessly as his father ripped his fingers free, pressing the blunt head of his regrown erection to his underprepped entrance.  
Inias clamped down on his hips, yanking him back to bottom out inside of his son. Rutting without giving him the chance to adjust, he pulled out with a loud squelch, forcing his way back in. "Such a good boy. Love you so much, Castiel. Going to get rid of those Demons. Make you a good boy again."  
His father set a punishing rhythm, the boy's pleading dying out with quiet gasps and strong clenches at his older brother's sides.

* * *

Castiel woke with a strangled scream. He hadn't had a dream like that in weeks, yet now, they'd come back with a vengeance. Stupid Dean and trying to help. Castiel pushed the blankets off, curling in on himself once more. He just wanted him to come back. He wanted him to save him. Dean couldn't save him. He was tainted, and dirty.  
Realizing sleep wouldn't come to him, Castiel sat up, pulling out his cellphone. He needed him. Dialing with himself wrapped around a pillow, Cas waited.


End file.
